Innocent Soul
by PczZitoO
Summary: Ellos eran dos personas unidas por muchos lazos: un pasado doloroso, un presente lleno de peleas y perdidas, un sentimiento cálido y abrasador que los mantenía uno a lado del otro. Pero el destino tiene otros planes: Allen es devorado poco a poco por las memorias del 14 Noé, sin embargo, existe alguien capaz de salvarlo y de paso destruir su vinculo con Lenalee. U.A Y OoC.
1. Noche, Presa&cazador

**ESTA HISTORIA FUE ANTERIORMENTE CONOCIDA COMO KOKORO.**

**DISCLAMER: **D. Gray-Man pertecene en su totalidad a Katsura Hoshino. La trama es completamente mía al igual que los OC's en ella.

**¡ALERTA!**

**SE LLEVA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y CONTENDRÁ TAL VEZ OoC, **se desvía del manga en el capítulo 184, después de la misión del ladrón G.

* * *

**INNOCENT SOUL**

**By B. Poot**

**1º Noche Presa&Cazador.**

.

.

_Los exorcistas, los elegidos por Dios para portar su inocencia y usarla contra la materia oscura controlada por los Noés..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&.

La chica corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sus pisadas resonaban por todo el lugar a causa del agua que rozaba la mitad de su pantorrilla. La calidez se escapaba de su cuerpo como cuando se intenta atrapar el aire entre las manos. Estaba cansada y mal herida, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Su traje antes hermoso se encontraba destrozado del frente y apenas envolvía su cuerpo maltrecho, las heridas recientes brillaban escarlatas por toda su piel que se volvía más pálida con el pasar del tiempo. Incluso el cabello oscuro se le pegaba al cuello por el sudor y la sangre.

—¡No dejen que escape! —Resonó una voz por todo el lugar, imitando un trueno que la hizo encogerse del miedo—. No debe salir de _Ragnarok_

Ella apresuró su caminar incapaz de mirar atrás para verificar si la seguían. Los pies comenzaron a dolerle y el cuerpo le pesaba, pero no se detuvo, no podía hacerlo si deseaba salir de ahí. Los pasos de sus perseguidores se escucharon cada vez más cerca. Pronto la atraparían.

El pánico la invadió mandando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo. El agua le hacía difícil correr, y pelear no era una opción. Su brazo derecho colgaba a su costado como peso muerto haciéndole difícil el defenderse, incluso si pudiera usar _eso_ no tendría oportunidad.

—Nine-gensei, Reed... —susurró con voz entrecortada, evocando el rostro de ambas personas en su memoria.

Sin previo aviso y como un relámpago oscuro, una silueta apareció frente a ella.

Se detuvo de golpe, la habían encontrado. Instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr en dirección contraria, sin embargo, esa ya no era una opción.

La tenían rodeada.

Su rostro se encontró con uno que nunca deseaba volver a ver. Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar de forma errática, un zumbido atacó su audición dejándola desorientada. El chico frente a ella la miraba con ojos burlones, incluso su rostro reflejaba el placer que sentía en ese momento, el placer de un cazador al atrapar a su presa.

—Lo sentimos pero, no podemos dejar que escapes pequeña... —dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su bello rostro, causando escalofríos en la chica.

_Ángel_, pensó ella inconscientemente, pero la idea fue reemplazada inmediatamente por otra:

_Demonio _

Un demonio de ojos rojos.

* * *

—¡Kiara-chan!, ¡Kiara-chan!

No hubo respuesta, ningún indicio que la pudiera llevar en dirección de la chica. Había desaparecido, se esfumó en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Su habitación estaba vacía, extrañamente solitaria, sin embargo, sus cosas estaban allí. Su amado violín se hallaba abandonado sobre la cama, cosa extraña en Kiara, ella adoraba tocarlo y era demasiado preciado para dejarlo atrás.

El vestíbulo, el laboratorio e incluso el comedor se encontraban ajenos a su presencia. Nadie la había visto aquella mañana, nadie excepto Timothy.

Lenalee Lee se sintió frustrada ante la desaparición de la nueva exorcista, en especial porque la chica estaba bajo su tutela y cuidado a petición de uno de los cuatro grandes generales, o al menos por esa mañana, por lo que no tenía el valor de decirle a su tutor que la había perdido así sin más.

—Déjala, regresara cuando deje de ser un bebe llorón —habló Timothy notablemente desinteresado.

Ambos llevaban gran parte de la mañana siguiendo la pista de la desaparecida Kiara, o al menos Lenalee lo hacía, pues Timothy en lugar de intentar buscarla se mantenía entretenido con un Yo-yo que el General Tiedoll le había traído de su más reciente misión.

La pequeña Lee le miró con desaprobación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz se alzó cerca de ellos

—¡Yo no soy un bebe llorón!

A unos cuantos metros frente a ellos apareció una niña de la misma estatura de Timothy. Sus cabellos rojos zanahoria estaban recogidos en dos trenzas bajas, mientras un vestido azul de encaje adornaba su delgado cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes parecían llamear en odio cuando se encontró con su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Timothy —le regañó Lenalee repentinamente consciente de la fricción entre ambos chicos—, discúlpate con ella

El niño la miró incrédulo, casi como si le hubiera pedido que se lanzara de un precipicio y ejecutara la novena sinfonía de Beethoven mientras bailaba el lago de los cisnes.

—¿Por qué? Yo no le hice nada —se defendió

Kiara estalló furiosa al escuchar esas palabras ¡no podía creer lo hipócrita que era!

El sonido de sus botines resonando fue el presagio de una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Su rostro reflejaba ira contenida, era la primera vez que Lenalee la veía enojada, que sin duda solo la hacía más infantil a los ojos de los demás

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Estiraste las cuerdas de mi violín favorito! —gritó acusadora mientras lo señalaba sin importarle lo grosero que era.

Lenalee miró a Timothy esperando una respuesta, pero este no dijo nada. Estaba nerviosa, esto estaba tomando un rumbo extraño que seguramente desembocaría en una pelea.

Kiara no parecía querer ceder y mucho menos dejar aquello por la paz, Timothy por otro lado disfrutaba de poner la paciencia de la chica a prueba. Los dos quedaron callados por un momento mirándose el uno al otro. Lenalee se vio ligeramente esperanzada al pensar que tal vez habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero su fe fue rota en añicos tan pronto como Kiara habló

—¿Lenalee-chan, por qué hay alguien como él en la orden?

La niña parecía estar en agonía ante la simple presencia de su compañero, aunque también reflejaba una aversión tal que cualquiera pensaría que habla de algo bastante insoportable y horroroso. Timothy la miró con aire ofendido.

Esto no estaba nada bien…

—¡Ey, si tú eres más desagradable e insoportable! ¡Además no tienes derecho a hablar como si tuvieras más tiempo aquí, llegamos al mismo tiempo! —se defendió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

Era oficial, los había perdido.

De pronto la noche en la que se conocieron Kiara y Timothy llegó a su cabeza como un recuerdo desolador, aun no era capaz de creer como ambos chicos habían terminado así.

…

_Dos sombras se abrieron paso a través de la nave, ambas abrigadas hasta las orejas con los abrigos negros de la orden. Sus pasos sonaron sordos al tocar la loza del recinto vacio, nadie más que el padre Federico se encontraba allí. _

—_¿Es aquí Lenalee-chan? —inquirió la niña con curiosidad._

_Sus trenzas se movieron junto con ella cuando tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Todas se encontraban escoradas meticulosamente, cada una viendo hacia el vitral de la virgen María y el niño Jesús _

—_Sí, este será tu nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante —sonrió la joven a lado de ella._

_Lenalee siempre le sonreía de forma dulce desde que la conoció, era por eso que se sentía segura con la exorcista. De cierta forma le recordaba a su hermana mayor, aunque ella no era amable todo el tiempo. Una punzada de dolor atacó su pequeño pecho, la tristeza la invadió por un momento, pero antes de que se hundiera en ella fue rescatada por su compañera._

—_Tenemos que esperar a que abran la puerta —comentó Lenalee observando su reloj de pulso, aun faltaban unos minutos._

_Kiara asintió. _

_El lugar estaba vacío, no había sonido alguno más que el gotear de la lluvia en el exterior. La iglesia era hermosa por dentro, sus vitrales, bancas y altar daban un aire contemporáneo al edificio, de cierta forma le recordaba un poco a la catedral de Notre Dame._

_Desde que había emprendido el viaje hacia la orden oscura la angustia y el desconcierto la había invadido como una enfermedad lenta pero silenciosa. No se sentía segura de sí misma y mucho menos de ser una exorcista, pero había aceptado por el simple hecho de probarse, de demostrar que incluso ella podría ser un apóstol. _

—_¿Lenalee-chan todos en la orden son como tú? —preguntó con timidez, sin quererlo se hundió más en su asiento._

_Le picaba la curiosidad, por más que intentara imaginar a los exorcistas siempre termina con monjas y padres en una iglesia orando, pero cuando le presentaron a Lenalee esa idea desapareció. De cierto modo tenía miedo. Tal vez no la aceptaran por su corta edad, o la dejaran a un lado cuando lograra entrar, nadie quisiera ser niñera de alguien mucho menor que ellos, en especial cuando toda la atención es destinada a eso Akumas de los que le había hablado Lenalee_

—_¿Como yo? —inquirió confundida la exorcista ladeando un poco su cabeza._

_Kiara asintió sin verla a los ojos_

—_Me refiero a si son amables como tú... _

_Lenalee soltó una pequeña risita haciendo que Kiara se sonrojara apenada. Seguramente se estaba burlando de ella_

—_Claro que sí, todos en la orden somos una familia_

_La niña alzó la vista sorprendida por el tono cariñoso en que Lenalee había contestado su pregunta. Involuntariamente sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder a su compañera una voz resonó entre las paredes de la construcción. _

—_¡Lenalee! —llamó la voz de Allen, quien entraba junto con Kanda y los demás trayendo consigo al segundo nuevo miembro de la orden._

_La exorcista se volteó rápidamente con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kiara pensara que eran los amigos de Lenalee._

—_Allen —contestó animada —. Bienvenidos_

_Kiara los observó con curiosidad mientras se situaba detrás de Lena en forma de protección, aun estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar en frente de un exorcista. ¿Qué tal si había alguna regla acerca de no hablar con sus superiores? ¿Debería saludar o quedarse callada? ¿Qué tal si ellos la ignoraban?_

_Los recién llegados se acercaron a ellas para saludar a su compañera, fue entonces que Kiara notó que el chico que había llamado a Lenalee tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, mientras que el segundo lo tenía largo y atado en una coleta. _

—_¿Quien es ella? —preguntó en tono frio Kanda haciendo que Kiara se pegará más a Lenalee y se escondiera detrás suyo por la repentina atención sobre ella_

—_Kiara, es una aprendiz de exorcista de Italia. _

_La pelirroja lo observó de pies a cabeza, él daba un aire amenazador. Su miedo aumento cuando Kanda la miro con ojos fríos, inspeccionándola. Las personas junto a él también la miraban, aunque de una forma distinta. Estaba segura que el de cabellos morados pronto se abalanzaría sobre ella para cortarla con su espada que se asomaba entre su abrigo, pues sus ojos se entrecerraron como los de un gato al ver a su presa. Pero eso no paso, sino que el chico de cabellos blancos le habló amable _

—_Mucho gusto —saludó Allen con una sonrisa, quien también traía consigo a un chico más pequeño que ella. Él parecía no prestar atención a la situación, simplemente ignoró a las chicas cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca_

_Él es más pequeño que yo —pensó Kiara al verlo mejor. _

_Sus cabellos azules se encontraban peinados de forma extraña, mientras sus ropas eran las de un exorcista, ella en cambio usaba un vestido amarillo pato bajo su nuevo abrigo. La idea de no ser la más joven la lleno de alegría. Realmente tenia suerte de encontrar a alguien más o menos de su edad, o al menos eso creía, aunque no contaba con que el chico frente a ella le haría la vida de cuadritos durante toda su estadía en la orden. _

—_Es un placer conocerlos, soy Kiara Shine —se presentó repentinamente animada ante el saludo del exorcista._

_El niño no reparó en ella, prefirió jalar la manga de Allen y susurrarle algo al oído provocando curiosidad en Kiara. Más no pudo escuchar de que se trataba, pues tan pronto el chico la notó observándolo le saco la lengua. Ella le miró shockeada para después hacer un mohín. Definitivamente él no le traería nada bueno._

_22:00 pm _

_La puerta del arca se abrió con el número 28 dando permiso a los exorcistas de pasar al cuartel general._

…

Lenalee dio un largo suspiro.

Era imposible razonar con esos dos, siempre peleándose y provocándose el uno al otro. Kiara era un poco más tranquila que Timothy, pero cuando estaban juntos todo se volvía un caos. En especial cuando se hacían bromas inocentes que no tenían nada de eso.

En el comedor de la orden se encontraban Krory, Lavi y Allen, quienes tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente como de costumbre hasta que...

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! —resonó la voz de Kiara en toda la orden seguida de un estruendo que hizo eco por los pasillos

Los tres se miraron con pena al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Tan temprano y la pelea había comenzado, eso era un record, generalmente iniciaba después del desayuno.

—Pobre Lenalee, siento lastima de ella —comentó Lavi mordiendo una hogaza de pan.

Allen y Krory asintieron.

Su amiga era la responsable de evitar que ambos se encontraran, o al menos de evitar que destruyeran la orden o a ellos mismos

Los platos de comida que habían ordenado fueron reducidos a simples platos vacios amontonados a un costado de la mesa. Allen yacía mordisqueando una manzana mientras Krory y Lavi aun terminaban su desayuno, simples panecillos con crema y un poco de café. Se encontraban enfrascados en una charla nada trivial acerca del posible acontecer entre los miembros más jóvenes de la orden —no era nada normal escuchar gritar a Kiara así— para que las cosas se pusieran así antes del mediodía, cuando apareció Lenalee en la entrada del comedor. Lucia agotada por la épica batalla de separar a esos dos antes de que se arrancaran la cabeza.

Desde la mesa Lavi la llamó con un agitar de manos, haciendo que la chica fuera a su encuentro.

—Buenos días —saludó con cansancio sentándose junto a Krory

—Animo Lenalee —la trató de animar su amigo dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ella solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—Lenalee, ¿No es la general Klaud responsable de Timothy? —inquirió Lavi con curiosidad terminando su hogaza de pan. Aun no creía como su amiga había terminado siendo la responsable de evitar una guerra entre ambos niños

—Sí, pero salió a una misión de última hora y me lo dejo a cargo —respondió ella en un suspiro

—¿ Y su tutora Emilia? —preguntó Allen interesado en el tema.

—Llega hasta las 10:00 am, tengo que evitar cualquier acercamiento con Kiara antes de que ella llegue, o esos dos son capaces de todo.

Y cuando Lenalee decía todo, era todo. Aún recordaba la vez en que Kiara tiño de rosa el uniforme de Timothy, o de cómo este le sacó las plumas a las almohadas de ella y las lleno de crema batida, cosa que atrajo insectos nada agradables.

Sus amigos la miraron con pena, todos concordaban en que dicho trabajo era el peor castigo que se podría imponer a alguien. En especial por que se trataban de Kiara y Timothy, dos niños con mucha imaginación y deseos de venganza.

—¡Lenalee-chan!

La pequeña aprendiz de exorcista se abrió paso a través de las mesas del comedor hasta llegar junto a sus amigos, ella portaba una sonrisa e incluso lucia más tranquila de lo que había estado unos minutos atrás. Nadie creía que ella sería capaz de rebajarse al nivel de Timothy al contestar sus bromas.

—Buenos días Allen-kun, Lavi sempai oni-chan, Krory-sempai —saludó sentándose junto a Laví.

—¿ Oni-chan?, ¿Sempai? —preguntaron Lenalee y Allen sorprendidos ante el comentario de Kiara

—Sí —afirmó la niña con una sonrisa inocente—; Krory-sempai me ayuda a entrenar, mientras Lavi oni-chan es muy divertido —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Los dos aludidos sonrieron ante las palabras de la niña. Era imposible no tomarle cariño, aunque si era posible huir una vez que se encontraba con el pequeño peliazul, o al menos si deseabas conservar tu vida.

—¿Y yo? —Allen se inclinó hacia ella en espera de una respuesta. Kiara no se lo pensó mucho y sin titubear dijo:

—Allen-kun es novio de Lenalee-chan —respondió con simpleza.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Todos miraban a Kiara desconcertados antes sus palabras, la incredulidad y la sorpresa asomaban por sus rostros como si hubiera dicho que la tierra era el centro del sistema solar. Permanecieron estupefactos por unos segundos, asimilando cada palabra como si no hubieran captado el mensaje correcto.

—¿¡EEEHHH!? —gritaron los cuatro presentes al unisonó al darse cuenta de que no había error.

Tanto Allen como Lenalee enrojecieron hasta niveles que creían imposibles, sin querer se miraron el uno al otro por sobre la mesa e inmediatamente se arrepintieron de aquello, la vergüenza era tal que no soportaron mirarse a la cara por más de 2 segundos.

Kiara ladeó la cabeza confundida por la reacción de sus amigos, ¿Acaso había dicho algo raro?

—T-te equivocas...— trató de defenderse Lenalee aun sonrojada e incrédula al comentario de kiara—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—¿Acaso no lo son? —Kiara paso su mirada de Lenalee a Allen y viceversa—. La otra vez Lenalee-chan estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que Allen-kun —comentó provocando que Lavi y Krory miraran sospechosamente a los otros dos exorcistas, quienes apenas podían aguantar su sorpresa y vergüenza. Nadie más que Link los había encontrado en ese momento—, hablan entre ustedes informalmente, siempre están juntos...

La aprendiz de exorcista comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos varios detalles que los hacían parecer novios y cada vez que la lista crecía ellos se ponían cada vez más trastornados, incapaces de aguantar su propio bochorno. Por su parte Lavi y Krory reían a carcajada suelta divertidos por la situación

—Lenalee y yo somos amigos —dijo Allen con una sonrisa nerviosa, en sus adentros rezaba por qué nada de lo dicho por la pequeña llegara a oídos de Komui, o de lo contrario estaría en peligro de muerte.

La exorcista mayor lo miró de reojo por sus palabras, Allen la miraba como de costumbre, con ojos cálidos y acogedores.

Ella asintió dándole la razón, aun cuando en lo profundo de su pecho el dolor la lastimara

_Amigos…_

* * *

"Este es el fin —pensó mientras trataba de estar de pie, pero todo era en vano. Débil dejo que todo su peso descansara sobre los escombros que le servían de escondite —. Un exorcista debe estar preparado para morir"

Cerró los ojos recordando aquellas palabras que se había repetido cientos de veces en el pasado. El efecto de aquello era suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón, no obstante esta vez no lo fueron.

Se había rendido, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir y mucho menos para pelear.

—Creo que este es el fin... —una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a sus amigos, a su familia.

_Noko-chan tu ahora eres mi familia._

—Conque aquí estabas pequeña exorcista —susurró el chico demonio en su oído. Ella se separo rápidamente de él. Incapaz de creer que la había hallado nuevamente. Esta vez se había asegurado de que no la seguían.

Su rostro delicado mostraba una sonrisa de placer, sus ojos tenían la misma mirada que la de un gato, un gato que tenia a un pequeño ratón frente a él. La exorcista lo miro recelosa, cosa que divirtió al recién llegado.

Ellos no la tendrían, no si ella podía evitarlo. Adrede llevó su mano a sus armas, no les daría lo que buscaban.

—¡Rem deja de jugar con ella y acabala de una vez! —reclamó su acompañante.

Ella era una chica menuda de cuerpo, su piel pálida contrastaba con sus ojos azules, tan profundos y misterios como el mismo océano. Sus ropas a diferencia del chico eran de tonos oscuros, con un gran lazo en su cabello lila. La recién llegada los miraba de forma desinteresada, sin embargo, sostenía sus espadas gemelas por si ella trataba de huir nuevamente

—Está bien, está bien. Deberías ser más paciente —suspiró el joven de mirada carmesí acortando el espacio que lo separaba de su presa. Ella cerró su mano alrededor del mango de su arma, sujetándola fuertemente—; ahora pequeña exorcista, ¿Me entregarías tu inocencia? —preguntó a la chica extendiéndole la mano.

Fue entonces que arrancó el arma de su funda y la dirigió a su pecho sin el menor titubeo.

Un exorcista debe estar preparado para morir ¿No es así?

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿capítulo familiar?**

**Por supuesto que sí, este es el PILOT de toda la historia.**

**¿Qué les pareció? (pegunta para nuevos lectores, si es que los hay)**

**siento lastima por todo lo que va a pasar, en especial por Lenalee y por la chica misteriosa. Todo será un embrollo muy revuelto. Pero en fin, sin él no habrá historia.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré un día como hoy de la siguiente semana, tratare de que las actualizaciones sean constantes, aunque no prometo nada con todo eso del fin de curso ¡Dos meses más y seré libre! **

**Muchos xOXO para ustedes darlings **

**Nos leemos luego **

**Pc Fuera.**

**Por cierto, si buscas nueva lectura pasa por mi otra historia llamada Gakko no ai, es un AllenxLenalee. **

**¡No olvides dejar review!**


	2. Noche, Inevitable

**Esta historia anteriormente se llamaba KOKORO.**

***Capítulo con nuevo contenido**

**Disclamer:** _D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación de Katsura Hoshino, la actual mangaka que no ah actualizado ni una m*erda; La trama es mía al igual que los OC's que aparecen en ella._**_  
_**

_La historia se desarrolla después del arco del ladrón G (capitulo 184 del manga)_

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Innocent soul**

_**2ª noche. Inevitable**_

.

.

.

_El dolor de algunos es la indiferencia de otros, ¿Entonces mi indiferencia es tu condena?_

.

.

.

.

.

&.

—¿Sucede algo Lenalee-chan? —inquirió Miranda al notar a la chica bastante ensimismada.

Llevaban un rato en la arena de entrenamiento, tiempo durante el cual Lenalee apenas había dicho unas cuantas palabras que a veces no tenían nada que ver con el contexto de la conversación. Ambas estaban empapadas de sudor, cortesía del duro entrenamiento que llevaban a cabo, todo bajo el ojo observador de sus compañeros exorcistas, quienes igualmente practicaban sus artes de combate y defensa.

—No es nada, estoy bien —contestó con una sonrisa después de beber un poco de su botella de agua, sin embargo, Miranda notó un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Intentó decir alguna palabra de ánimo, algo que pudiera elevar la felicidad de su amiga, pero no encontró nada decente que pudiera decir para alegrarla.

¡Ella simplemente no sabía cómo animar a alguien!

Una vez lo intento con Allen, todo termino relativamente bien gracias a una bolsa de caramelos, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Lenalee no se pondría feliz solo por algunas golosinas, y para empezar ¡No tenía golosinas!

La miró de reojo sintiéndose repentinamente inútil, era una completa tonta al no poder descifrar el problema de Lenalee. Ella es más compleja que Allen, sus deseos, sueños y metas son rara vez expuestos ante los demás, incluso sus problemas se los guarda única y exclusivamente ella con tal de no preocupar a sus amigos.

¿Qué hacer cuando alguien que aprecias necesita un poco de ánimo?

Suspiro angustiada ante su dilema.

La chica junto a ella observaba los ejercicios que ejecutaban los demás, atenta a los movimientos de brazos y piernas, guardando en su memoria métodos y tácticas de ataque y defensa con tal de evitar ser apaleada otra vez, aun tenia algunos moretones de anterior misión. Su vista permanecía prendida al fluir natural del cuerpo de cierto exorcista que a lo lejos practicaba con Marie, ellos al igual que ellas parecían haber acordado descansar unos minutos.

Los vio tomar asiento uno junto al otro a la vez que sus labios se movían en señal de una conversación, seguramente acerca de una misión o alguna nueva técnica desarrollada.

Él parecía ajeno a lo sucedido horas atrás. Ella por su parte aún no sacaba de su cabeza tan vergonzosa e hiriente conversación.

_Amigos, solo eso_ —se dijo apartando la mirada de los dos exorcistas para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Miranda.

—Se trata de Allen-kun —afirmó con una triste sonrisa.

De alguna manera ella era consciente de la tristeza de Lenalee, después de todo comprendía perfectamente su sentir con respecto a un amor unilateral, sin embargo, para Lenalee el cariño era mutuo, aun cuando ella dudara de ello. Allen podría ser todo un despistado, no obstante era evidente que sentía algo por la pequeña de los Lee, aun cuando él no fuera consciente de ello.

Lenalee asintió, no creía ser tan obvia con ciertas cosas.

Miranda le dedicó un suave gesto tranquilizador, tan impropio de ella dada su naturaleza nerviosa, sin embargo, eso pareció surtir efecto en ella.

—Estoy segura que pronto se resolverá —dijo acariciando dulcemente su brazo, una acción que Lenalee agradeció con una leve sonrisa — ¿Qué tal si continuamos con el entrenamiento?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió poniéndose de píe lista para una nueva ronda de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Algo en las palabras de Miranda le había dado algo de esperanza con respecto a su pesar, después de todo solo era una simple verdad: ellos eran amigos, nada de falsedad existía en ello, no había razón para estar afectada por algo tan insignificante.

Después de todo, mientras pudiera estar a su lado ella sería feliz.

No obstante, no imagino que el dolor de ver que elegiría a alguien más la hiciera más infeliz que una simple palabra.

* * *

Sintió dolor al llenar sus pulmones de aire, su pecho quemaba como los mil infiernos.

Sin más se dejo caer completamente agotada, a su lado su instrumento musical yacía inerte. Frente a Kiara estaba Krory, quien sonreía orgulloso, ambos con sus trajes de entrenamiento: Kiara usaba un vestido corto sin mangas color negro junto a un par de mallas debajo de la rodilla, seguido por unas zapatillas del mismo color; Krory por su parte llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas hecha de un material elástico, unos pantalones negros pegados y botas del mismo color.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —felicitó el mayor aun sonriendo —. Para tener un rango de sincronización baja puedes mantenerlo por un periodo de tiempo largo.

—¿En serio? —inquiere ella ilusionada, su rostro sucio por el entrenamiento muestra una sonrisa que conmueve a Arystar.

Él asiente provocando que Kiara se levantara de un salto con Violín en mano y diera saltitos de felicidad.

Ella más que nadie estaba consciente de que en ese momento era la más débil de entre los exorcistas, incluso el pesado de Timothy podía usar su inocencia como se le diera la gana, sin embargo, ella estaba limitada por su inexperiencia y su baja sincronización.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? —sugirió krory desactivando su inocencia.

—¡Sí!

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a la cafetería, pasando de largo a los exorcistas restantes que aun quedaban en la arena de entrenamiento. Ya era de tarde, la mayor parte de la mañana se la habían pasado desarrollando la inocencia de ella para prepararla antes de su primera misión, cosa que la emocionaba e intimidaba al mismo tiempo.

La cafetería por otro lado estaba casi vacía, ahí solo se encontraban Allen y Lavi, quienes conversaban solitarios en una mesa en el extremo posterior.

—¿No crees que Lenalee ah estado actuando algo extraña desde la mañana? —Lavi revolvía su bebida perezosamente con la pajilla, el rostro apoyado sobre su mano.

—¿Lo crees así? La eh notado normal —respondió Allen llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca. Para él Lenalee seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la dulce y considerada misma chica.

Lavi lo miro incrédulo a sus palabras, o Allen era todo un despistado o solo eran imaginaciones suyas, aunque sus sentidos de Bookman le decían todo lo contrario. Era obvio para todo aquel con un poco de sentido común que la chica estaba, por así decirlo, deprimida, aunque aun no encontraba una razón suficiente para ponerla en ese estado. Su ánimo generalmente alegre había sido reducido un cincuenta por ciento, incluso su desempeño en el entrenamiento de la mañana había sido mucho menor al habitual.

—Ahora que lo pienso —meditó el Bookman sorbiendo algo de su bebida —, podría estar molesta por lo sucedido esta mañana

Allen parpadeó confundido al no comprender las palabras de su amigo, quien solo rodó los ojos

—Habló de su _noviazgo_ —explicó haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último. Allen casi se ahoga con el trozo de tarta que tenía en la boca ante aquello, a buena hora se lo recordaba. Lavi elevo sus cejas pícaro ante esa reacción y sonrió maligno —, veo que aun no lo has olvidado

Debía felicitar a Kiara por tan buen trabajo, ni él lo podría haber hecho mejor.

—Hablas de _eso_ —corrigió Allen recuperando la compostura, nadie debía saber que esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlo completamente avergonzado —, fue un error, Kiara lo mal interpreto.

Bookman junior lo miro serio para después sonreír con lastima.

—A veces puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, Allen —dijo misterioso, causando que el peliblanco lo mirara confundido.

* * *

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —inquirió la chica mirando la gran e imponente iglesia que se encontraba frente a ella.

El edifico estilo gótico se alzaba hacia lo alto con sus enormes agujas perforando el cielo nublado, partiendo en dos el horizonte y dejando ver una muralla hecha de piedra solida e inquebrantable. Se notaba que el tiempo apenas transcurría para dicho recinto, las verjas lucían relucientes al igual que los cristales y la piedra no tenia muestras de erosión producida por el sol.

Su interior lucía desolado, las puertas permanecían firmemente cerradas mientras que los jardines lucían podados recientemente. Definitivamente no estaba abandonado, de eso no había duda.

—Totalmente, vamos, ya es hora —respondió el joven junto a ella. Ambos portaban las capas de la orden con la rosa-cruz brillando en sus pechos, la caperuza echada sobre sus cabezas ocultando sus rostros de toda luz.

Con paso seguro se dirigieron a la entrada de la iglesia, no sin antes bordear el camino de grava y el jardín principal que era adornado por algunas figuras de mármol que se perdían entre el abundante follaje. Cuando estaban a la mitad del camino la puerta se abrió como si su sola presencia le avisara de su llegada. Un hombre con una túnica de sacerdote salió a recibirlos. Su cabello largo caía por su espalda mientras una liga la sujetaba por detrás en una media coleta.

Él les sonrió en forma de saludo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos exorcistas—saludó el padre Federico invitándolos a pasar al interior de la nave.

Los recién llegados atravesaron la orden escoltados por los guardias hasta llegar a la oficina del supervisor, durante el trayecto pudieron apreciar las diferencias existentes entre las diferentes ramas, en especial con la suya.

Un guardia llamó a la puerta, más no hubo una respuesta para interpretar como una negativa o positiva. Ruidos extraños salieron del otro lado haciendo que ambos exorcistas se miraran confundidos, más reservaron sus comentarios acerca de ello. De la nada la puerta se abrió violentamente causando un sobresalto en el guardia que estaba a punto de volver a llamar, un hombre con bata los miraba de forma irritada aunque no enojada, mientras a sus espaldas se podía apreciar una oficina hecha un caos. Incluso la palabra 'desordenada' se quedaba corta para describir aquello. Era como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con todo en el interior. Los papeles estaban regados por todo el suelo, cosa que impedía la visibilidad de lo que estaba bajo sus pies. En las paredes se alzaban grandes estantes con libros y otros documentos, además de objetos que no eran posibles de precisar.

El jefe de sección Reever los miro extrañado ante la visión de desconocidos, pero antes de poder preguntar acerca de ello el guardia le susurro algo ocasionando que él asintiera. Con un ademán el hombre los invito a pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Dentro el supervisor de la Orden oscura permanecía detrás de su escritorio, varias hojas con dibujos escapan de una carpeta en un intento de ocultarlas.

—¿Qué os trae aquí, exorcistas de la división Norteamérica...? —preguntó Komui mientras sostenía su taza de café en la mano derecha y con la izquierda unos cuantos papeles.

Ambos exorcistas retiraron la caperuza para dejar ver sus rostros, al parecer su llegada ya había sido comunicada con anterioridad, puesto ellos no se habían presentado como parte de la rama NA

—Hemos sido enviados aquí por Epsteins-san —habló el mayor de los dos, sus cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos dejaban ver un aire más sereno y tranquilo que el de la chica a su lado

Komui levanto la vista de los documentos que leía ¿Su compañera de la rama norteamericana?

—¿Renee? —Komui les miro confundido

Él y Reever intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Estamos aquí para comprobar el nivel de los exorcistas bajo tu mando Komui Lee —secundo la chica, cuyo cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los omoplatos, en actitud superior —, Renee-san quiere comprobar que rama es la más fuerte, si los exorcistas del Cuartel general o nosotros. Después de lo sucedido con el huevo se necesitan exorcistas más preparados —añadió con un tono sugerente en su voz que no fue obviado por los dos científicos

Komui los observó con desconfianza, su semblante serio poco a poco fue relajándose hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien —afirmó — ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para hacerlo?

El chico sonrió complacido

—Hasta que Central lo crea necesario —contestó tranquilamente mientras le tendía a Komui una carta, la cual estaba sellada con el emblema de la orden. El supervisor la examino como si se tratara de algo sospechoso —Ahí explica el motivo de la visita, puede comprobar que tiene el sello y firma de Central

Komui asintió mientras hojeaba la carta de forma rápida para después entregarla a Reever para que la revisara.

—Está bien, podéis retirarse —finalizó no del todo convencido—. Lenalee les mostrara sus habitaciones

Ambos asintieron disponiéndose a salir de la oficina bajo la mirada del máximo representante de aquel lugar, ellos sabían que no se había creído toda esa charada del todo, sin embargo, Komui Lee era irrelevante ante todo lo que pronto estaba por venir. Él solo era la cara de la orden, no poseía una verdadera fuerza que representara una amenaza, incluso si pereciera en el proceso les daría igual.

Ciertamente su trabajo tomaría un poco de tiempo…

Afuera los esperaba la menor de los Lee, siempre cordial y con una sonrisa

—Bienvenidos al Cuartel general de la Orden oscura, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Matías Cortés y ella es Alice Jensen —señaló el joven amable ante la presencia de Lenalee

Alice hizo un gesto de saludo que no tardó en ser devuelto por la otra chica, quien era un tanto mayor que ella. Su cabello verde oscuro le llegaba un poco más abajo del mentón y portaba el traje negro con líneas rojas de exorcista.

Demasiado dulce —pensó en sus adentros al ver como platicaba con Matt—, ella es de esas personas ilusas que creen que todo es color rosa.

—Seguidme os enseñare el lugar —comentó Lenalee avanzando hacia el interior de la Orden seguida por Matt y Alice.

Jensen observo detenidamente a la exorcista frente a ellos, Matt por otra parte seguía absorto en su plática con la chica, quien amablemente respondía a todas sus preguntas. Ellos estaban ahí para conseguir información, no obstante, eso no significaba que no estuvieran informados acerca de algunos aspectos.

Lenalee Lee, hermana menor del supervisor Komui Lee—recordó las palabras y documentos que Renee les había proporcionado, en cada ficha de exorcistas figuraban sus datos y una fotografía—. Su inocencia es denominada _Dark Boots _tipo...

—Cristalización —susurró al posar su mirada en los anillos que rodeaban los tobillos de la joven Lee. Esos anillos que significaban una condena eterna hacía la Orden, la cadena que la ataba de por vida a la organización que la había tratado como una prisionera.

Lenalee Lee no era más que un títere cuyas cuerdas eran tensadas a diestra y siniestra por aquel trato hecho con la inocencia.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Hellooo people!**

**Como se abran dado cuenta este cap tuvo nuevo contenido, desde ahora avisaré cada vez haya nueva información para los que ya lo habían leído con anterioridad. **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Por mi parte me encanta Miranda, es tan ****dramática que me causa gracia, Allen se me hace muy despistado en ciertos aspectos, me parece lógico que no note el gusto de Lenalee hacía él ya que se la pasa pensando en la salvación de los Akuma y los problemas que lo refieren como el 14° y el Conde del milenio.**

**Lavi premiara a Kiara por un excelente trabajo, nada mejor que un inocente niño para avergonzar a una pareja primeriza, seguramente seguirá así por mucho tiempo. Matt y Alice han hecho su aparición **

**¿Qué le deparara a la orden ante su presencia? ¿Qué buscan en ese lugar? Solo ellos y Rene lo saben.**

**Ahora, a contestar el review:**

**Manu259:** _Me alegra que te guste la historia y que la estuvieras esperando, me hace tan feliz. Contestando tú pregunta de si aparecerán los Terceros exorcistas, pues al principio pensaba no meterlos pues se relacionan directamente con Alma Karma y en esta historia no pensaba incluirlo —o al menos al personaje en sí no porque tenia otros planes para el origen de los Segundos exorcistas—, pero repentinamente me vino una idea que tal vez incluya en la historia, aun no es seguro, pero posiblemente si. Tal vez los veamos por aquí en un rato._**_  
_**

**¡Puff!**

**Suficientes preguntas por el momento, estoy tan deshidratada que ya no puedo pensar más. En mi ciudad esta que ardemos literalmente por el calor, solo espero no morir por combustión espontanea por lo que resta del verano, en fin, nos leemos la siguiente semana en:**

**3° noche. Contacto**

**Qué por cierto también tiene contenido nuevo y algo de AllenxLenalee explicito.**

**PC Fuera**

**Paz :v**

**No olvides darte una vuelta por mi otra historia llamada Gakko no Ai (publicidad everywhere)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Un review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Noche, Contacto

**¡Helooooo people!**

**Nuevo capítulo super expreso. Nos leemos abajo**

**Esta historia anteriormente se llamaba KOKORO**

***Capítulo con contenido nuevo **

**DISCLAMER: **D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de y creación de Katsura Hoshino. La historia es mía.

Se desarrolla después del arco del Ladrón G, capítulo 184 del manga.

* * *

**Innocent soul**

**3ª noche. Contacto.**

.

.

.

_Para días en que el corazón duele, nada mejor que la calidez para reconfortarlo._

.

.

.

.

.

&.

El viento sopló fuerte arrancando algunas hojas y pétalos del jardín, su sombrero de paja se agitó y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se vio arrancado de su cabeza dejando escapar sus mechones de cabello castaño.

—¡Moo! —se lamentó al ver cómo caía a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Dejo de regar las plantas y se encamino en busca de su sombrero. El día estaba hermoso, lo suficiente como para asegurar que sería un gran día.

—¡Resha! ¿Dónde estás? —llamó una voz a lo lejos, la chica se irguió con sombrero en mano, sus cabellos castaños caían por sus hombros hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho, justo donde iniciaba el borde del overol que llevaba.

—En el jardín —gritó de vuelta antes de salir en dirección a la voz que la llamaba.

La regadera quedo solitaria junto a la jardinera que resguardaba un pequeño rosal, cuyos botones blancos aún no se abrían.

* * *

—Lenalee —saludó Bookman Junior al ver como esta se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Ella hizo un intento de sonrisa que a su parecer fue demasiado malo, todo aquel que conocía a Lenalee podía notar fácilmente su estado de ánimo decaído, en especial él, quien tenía los sentidos más agudizados; Detrás de ella venían otras dos personas que no logro reconocer, sin embargo, tan pronto como los tuvo enfrente se quedo sin aliento. Lenalee lo miro extrañada ante su repentino comportamiento, más antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Lavi se alzo fuerte y claro

—¡Strike! —gritó sumamente emocionado a la vez que su mirada transmitía un embelesamiento tal que empalagaba con solo verlo.

Su único ojo estaba fijo sobre la segunda exorcista, una chica unos centímetros más baja que Lenalee y cuyos cabellos azul eléctrico descendían como cascada por su espalda, su mirada ámbar similar a la miel lo observaba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Eh? —inquiere Alice al notar que solo la está viendo a ella, su incomprensión se hace visible, desgraciadamente Lenalee tiene una idea de lo que está pasando

Lavi aún inmerso en ese estado enamoradizo se acerca a ellas asustando a Alice y causando curiosidad en Matías. Su cuerpo luce delicado a pesar de llevar el traje tosco de exorcista, similar a una muñeca de porcelana con su rostro fino e inocente. Sus ojos profundos llevan a Lavi a tomar sus manos entre las suyas provocando que ella soltara un pequeño chillido de sorpresa

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lavi —profiere idiotizado ante la mirada divertida de Matt y la resignada de Lenalee

Alice lo observó incrédula. Sin darse cuenta había comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sus hombros se tensaron y su menudo cuerpo pareció contraerse sobre sí mismo.

—Te sugiero que la sueltes —comentó Matt algo preocupado, más antes de que Lavi pudiera preguntar la razón un fuerte golpe lo dejo sin aliento a la vez que lo manda lejos de la chica

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —rugió con irritación latente en su voz aun con el puño frente a ella, completamente agitada por el contacto indeseado

Matt y Lenalee observaron incrédulos como Lavi era mandado a volar al otro extremo del pasillo, hacia la sala de meditación. Por su parte Alice respiraba pesado mientras los últimos espasmos de furia desaparecían de su cuerpo.

—¡Lavi! —llamó Lenalee preocupada ante lo sucedido, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada al ver como Lavi atravesaba en segundos el pasillo hasta desplomarse algunos metros delante de ellos, su cuerpo se tenso al ver la magnitud de la caída, estaba a punto de ir hacía él cuando la voz de Matt se escuchó a su espalda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en lugar de su amiga—. A Alice no le gusta que la toquen —comentó tratando de tranquilizarla

Alice lucía realmente enojada y trastornada ante el contacto con otra persona, incluso Matt evitaba tocarla cuando le hablaba con voz suave y tranquilizadora. No le costó mucho hacerla entrar en razón, al parecer llevaba algo de practica en ello. Lenalee solo pudo asentir aceptando las disculpas. Era extraño que ella hubiera reaccionado así ante un simple roce, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar.

* * *

¡Lavi! —chilló Miranda al borde de un ataque nervioso.

De la nada el chico había caído a pocos centímetros de ella, si no fuera porque Marie la había movido de su sitio este la hubiera aplastado.

El área de meditación cuyas paredes crema con mamparas rojas y columnas del mismo color daba un aire oriental, ningún sonido aparte del constante silencio podía ingresar. El ambiente de calma y tranquilidad era la ley en ese sitio, más esta vez todo rastro de ello se había esfumado ante la llegada inesperada del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —se elevó la voz de Kanda, él había permanecido tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados ante la presencia de Lavi

Miranda y Marie intentaron ayudarlo a incorporarse, más Lavi aun sufría cierta desorientación por la caída.

—¡Hey Yu! —saludó una vez que se hallo sentando con las piernas cruzadas.

Una imperceptible vena se hizo notar en la frente de Kanda, más no abrió los ojos y siguió en la pose de meditación, con sus brazos apoyados en las piernas y sus manos elevadas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —habló Marie amable mientras Miranda verificaba que estuviera entero.

Lavi sonrió de buena gana. Le dolía donde lo había golpeado la chica, tenía un buen gancho, eso debía admitirlo.

—Acabo de conocer a alguien —se limitó a responder llevando su mano a sus cabellos rojos en un gesto despreocupado.

Tanto Miranda como Marie se voltearon a ver confundidos ante sus palabras, Kanda por su parte prefirió seguir con lo suyo, toda conversación con Lavi era una pérdida de tiempo.

—_Atención, los siguientes exorcistas presentarse en la puerta número 3 del Arca: Noise Marie y Kanda Yu _—anunció una voz que provenía de uno de los comunicadores en forma de murciélago.

Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa, pensaron los cuatro presentes ante la repetición del mensaje, se trataba de una misión.

* * *

—Este es el piso de las habitaciones —comentó Lenalee

Matías y Alice observaron el área. Era similar a las que había en la rama Norteamericana. Todo el edificio era similar a una mansión gigante, después de abandonar la anterior Orden oscura (torre) se habían trasladado a una mansión de grandes proporciones con tal de seguir manteniéndose en el anonimato y a salvo. Después de lo ocurrido con el Huevo de Akuma no querían seguir corriendo el mismo riesgo de ser atacados nuevamente por los Noé.

Las habitaciones se disponían de tal forma que entre cada puerta había una gran cantidad de espacio, lo que significaba que eran espaciosas. Varios pasillos se hallan a lo largo del piso, al igual que pequeños mueblecillos con floreros y lámparas, las paredes por su lado estaban adornadas con pinturas de la época.

Lenalee avanzo a través del laberinto de habitaciones, todas tenían una placa con un número en su parte superior, mientras más se internaban entre los confines de la residencia más grandes se volvían los dígitos.

—Aquí es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los exorcistas —habló al ingresar en otro pasillo que conectaba un sinfín más de puertas con números entre el 100 y el 200, solo que esta vez el pasillo lucia una placa de hierro en el que se leía "EXORCISTAS"

Matt supuso que cada área era señalada para identificar a sus residentes, incluso a lo largo del trayecto había podido observar varios letreros pequeños que señalaban las residencias y a donde llevaba cada pasillo.

—Todas las habitaciones que no están ocupadas están abiertas, en el interior podrán encontrar la llave de la puerta —dijo la peliverde al seguir caminando por sobre el piso alfombrado —. Adelante, pueden elegir la que quieran.

Ambos exorcistas asintieron. Fue entonces que repararon en que algunas puertas tenían pequeños letreros con el nombre de su propietario. Alice alcanzo a leer algunos, más no hizo el intento de aprenderlos, después de todo su estadía allí no era para poner en práctica sus habilidades sociales.

—Quiero esta —habló al acercarse a una puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, en ella se podía ver el número 145.

Giro la perilla y esta cedió de inmediato. En el interior se podía ver una cama amplia y una mesa de noche a su lado, un armario de tamaño considerable se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, y justo frente a él una mesa de decoración y dos sillones.

—Entonces yo elegiré esta —Matt sonrió a su compañera al señalar la habitación frente a la suya —. Como me gustaría tomar un baño, estoy tan cansado —dijo estirándose perezosamente.

—Avisaré para que traigan sus cosas —señalo Lenalee antes de alejarse por el pasillo por el cual habían llegado

Los dos exorcistas quedaron solos en medio de aquel sitio.

—¿Qué te parece? —Matt se apoyo contra la puerta de su nueva habitación, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Alice echo otra mirada por las puertas, el lugar estaba silencioso, seguramente no había nadie más que ellos.

—Me da igual —contestó una vez que sus ojos claros se encontraron con los oscuros de su amigo —. ¿Qué opinas de Lenalee Lee? —quiso saber al ver como Matt había estado hablando con ella durante todo el recorrido.

Él se encogió de hombros

—Es bueno tener un informante en este lugar. Ella no parece ser de las personas que tengan prejuicios o sospechen de los demás —Matt soltó un silbido bajo, para luego sonreír —, podría sernos útil cuando el caos se desate.

Por supuesto que el caos se desataría, sin embargo, Alice no creía que la menor Lee les fuera de gran ayuda. Prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo Matt solo la usaría para obtener lo que deseaban y después de eso la desecharía como a los demás.

Tal cual como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

No podía dormir.

No con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su ventana con tal fuerza que la hacían temblar. Un rayo atravesó el cielo oscuro iluminando su habitación de tal forma que sintió que su corazón retumbo junto al trueno que le prosiguió.

A su lado un pequeño bulto se sujetaba de ella como si fuera lo único capaz de alejar la tormenta y las pesadillas de su sueño. Su melena zanahoria se derramaba por la almohada que había traído una hora antes junto con ella; Kiara había acudido a su cuarto en busca de consuelo, sus ojos grandes se encontraban llorosos por el miedo.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —había preguntado desde el marco de la puerta.

Lenalee solo aparto la manta que la cubría dejando espacio libre a un costado de la cama, entonces Kiara había corrido a su lado y se envolvió en las sabanas, ocultando su rostro contra el brazo de Lenalee.

Entre la oscuridad de la habitación habían platicado en susurros hasta que la pequeña se quedo dormida. En algún momento después de su llegada la había encontrado tratando de no llorar al ver una fotografía familiar, la misma que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Fue en aquel momento que sintió que la pelirroja necesitaba consuelo como ella lo necesito tiempo atrás antes de la llegada de su hermano a la orden, por eso la había reconfortado con palabras dulces y bromas que la hicieron reír hasta que olvidó su tristeza.

Lenalee conocía esa sensación, ella misma la había experimentado a tan tierna edad como Kiara, y no pensaba dejar que fuera usada como arma como lo hicieron con ella. Lenalee le daría suficiente felicidad junto a los demás para que no pasara por lo que ella y Kanda habían pasado.

Sonrió al verla profundamente dormida. Con cuidado zafo su brazo del agarre de Kiara y salió de la cama.

Tal vez algo de leche caliente con miel la haría dormir. Con paso sigiloso se dirigió a la puerta y emprendió camino hacia la cocina. Los rayos y truenos la acompañaron durante todo su trayecto, más ella prefirió ignorarlos. Después de tantas batallas había aprendido a superar ciertos miedos tan banales como esos.

—¿Allen? —inquirió al ver al chico sentado en una de las mesas, este al igual que ella tenía una taza humeante entre sus manos.

—Lenalee, pensé que estabas durmiendo —respondió mirándola algo sorprendido de verla ahí en pijama.

—No podía —tomó asiento frente a él.

Sus manos se frotaron alrededor de la taza que sostenía, el calor de la bebida era reconfortante ante el fresco que la lluvia había desatado.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó con una sonrisa al ver a Allen con bolsas bajo sus ojos. Su mirada parecía perdida y cansada: Totalmente agotado

Él al igual que ella tenía algunos parches blancos sobre su cuerpo, resultado de sus misiones constantes, heridas que eran prueba de sus derrotas y victorias, sin embargo, todas llevaban a la misma conclusión: aun seguían vivos.

—Algo así —respondió después de una pequeña pausa, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa irónica y cansada—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—La tormenta no me deja dormir —comentó bebiendo de su tasa, el liquido caliente se resbalo por su garganta causando una sensación agradable.

Sus ojos violetas fueron a parar al vendaje que Allen aun mantenía en su cuello, Didi le había dicho que no era nada grave, no obstante tan pronto como se había enterado de que habían vuelto de la misión fue a verlo para comprobar su estado.

—¿Tus heridas han sanado? —preguntó repentinamente tomándola por sorpresa. Allen seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, y eso le agrado de cierta manera —. En el entrenamiento de hoy parecía que algo te molestaba, el dolor aun debe ser fuerte

Lenalee lo miro incrédula a sus palabras.

La noche que ella lo había ido a ver a su habitación Allen noto la venda que estaba en su muslo derecho, incluso en su mejilla un curita reposaba, sabía que Lenalee era fuerte, una exorcista capaz, no obstante eso no quitaba el malestar que sentía cada vez que la veía con heridas y con parches que solo la hacían lucir como la chica que era en una guerra sin tregua.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió apretando sus dedos sobre la cerámica —. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Link? No lo eh vuelto a ver desde hace unos días —se apresuro a decir para cambiar la conversación.

—Es verdad, aun no lo sabes —Allen tomó un sorbo antes de proseguir —. Fue a central a rendir su informe de la última misión, después de todo la situación amerito su intervención directa como 'Cuervo' —suspiró al recordar lo sucedido en el Orfanato Hurts

Lenalee asintió ante lo dicho.

De alguna forma debió sospechar que Lvellie pondría a alguien capaz de usar sellos como un agente 'cuervo' para vigilar a Allen, después de todo temía lo que podría ocurrir si las memorias del 14° despertaran sin tener control sobre él.

Bebió el resto de su leche caliente, la lluvia había dejado de ser un ventarrón para volverse una llovizna apenas audible. Las nubes aun surcaban los cielos nocturnos ocultando las estrellas y la luna. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir que la bebida hacía efecto. Sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados a la vez que el cansancio se volvía insoportable

—¿Qué sucede Lenalee? —Allen se reclinó hacia ella, quien había terminado recostada sobre la mesa en busca de comodidad. Su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza sobre la mesa, impidiendo que su mejilla se encontrara con la superficie fría y dura.

Ahogo un bostezo a la vez que miraba a Allen por debajo de sus pestañas

—Tengo sueño —anunció cerrando los ojos, para cuando los volvió a abrir Allen se encontraba en igual de condiciones, mirándola por sobre la mesa

—Duerme —susurró suavemente alcanzando su mano libre que reposaba a su lado.

La calidez del chico la lleno de forma reconfortante, su mano algo más grande que la suya propia la hacía ver más pequeña a su lado. Sus dedos pasearon por sobre el dorso de su mano en una caricia adormecedora.

Lenalee cerró los ojos, aun con la imagen de Allen con una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos adormilados.

Sus manos unidas era la suficiente prueba de que ellos estaban juntos al menos por esa noche y en sus adentros deseo que fuera una de tantas más.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Well, es todo por hoy.**

**Estoy con algo de prisa, así que seré rápida con esto:**

**Tengo una seudo-mala noticia, el punto es que mañana inician mis exámenes de curso, pero hay algo así como un ¡OMG NO!. Se supone que tenia una semana examen, una semana libre y de ahí otra vez exámenes finales y libertad, pero hay un congreso internacional del Criminología que inicia el 11 de agosto y al que asistirá la mitad de la licenciatura, por lo que corrieron las dos semanas de exámenes juntas, lo que significa que me tengo que matar a estudiar y a terminar mis proyectos de clase, que por cierto aun no empiezo.**

**Si, me la eh pasado tirando la flojera en algunas materias, así que tengo que dar todo de mí para mejorar mis horribles calificaciones. ****Esto lo digo porque el siguiente domingo no creo actualizar, tal vez nos leamos dentro de dos semanas, todo depende de si no me llevo alguna (Nadie lo quiera :c) **

**Cambiando de tema...**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Ese Matt me agrada, pero temo por Lenalee. (& eso que yo lo cree D:) Allen en cambio es de esas personas sutiles que hacen sentir tranquilidad con solo su presencia, me encanto como quedo la escena del comedor.**

**Contestando Review's:**

**Manu259: **¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Te debo el cap de la siguiente semana :c Sorry.

**Xanthos934: **Yo también siento mucha alegría de ver que dejaste review, muchas gracias. Tratare que sean semanales hasta llegar al hilo donde quedo la anterior historia, que como puedes ver aun no llega a donde quedo el anterior, lo que significa que serán continuos, o al menos después de mis exámenes finales. Gomene

& sí, hay cambios pequeños y grandes con respecto al anteriormente publicado. Gracias por notarlo.

**Es todo por el momento Readers, nos leemos luego, o al menos eso espero :$**

**Proximo capítulo:**

**4° Noche, Perdida.**

**Pc fuera :v**

**Paz.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Un review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Noche, Perdida

**Ya no tengo idea de cuantas semanas me desaparecí, creo que un mes y tanto, y por eso pido disculpas. **

**Me encantaría decirles que fue porque improvisadamente fui a Monterrey, pero eso no fue así. Simplemente después de los exámenes salí a festejar con unos amigos y nos dimos todo el tiempo para estar juntos y despedirnos (todos somos de ciudades diferentes y el instituto era lo que nos unía), fue hermoso y triste, los veré a finales de septiembre para la ceremonia final. **

**En fin. **

**La primera semana me la pase recuperándome del estado zombie escolar, la segunda fue la semana de mi cumpleaños que por cierto no disfrute por estar haciendo mis practicas, la tercera semana llego una vieja amiga que fue a estudiar a la ciudad de México y pues me la pase de vaga durante su estadía, que por cierto aun no termina. Tres semanas no son suficientes para los dos años que no nos vemos. **

**El caso es que me eh tenido que adecuar a la antigua vida que llevaba fuera de la escuela y en mi querido paraíso caribeño, me la eh pasado leyendo el manga de D. G. M. para recordar ciertas cosas que a veces no recuerdo, jejeje.**

**Bien, les dejo leer en paz.**

**Disclamer: **_D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación de Katsura Hoshino-Bitch-sama. Solo los OC's como Alice Jensen, Matt Cortes y Kiara Shine son de mi autoria. La trama igualmente. _

* * *

**Innocent soul**

**4ª noche. Perdida**

.

.

.

_Si yo soy yo y él es él ¿Quién eres tú?_

.

.

.

.

.

&.

El sonido de metal contra metal llena sus oídos.

El campo de batalla luce desolado, los estragos antes hechos en su pelea con el Akuma solo levantan polvo y tierra que es arrastrado por el viento. Marie esta tendido en el suelo cerca de él, con una apuñalada perforando su torso. La sangre baña la parte posterior de su traje mientras el buscador trata de darle los primeros auxilios.

Sus manos se aprietan con mayor ímpetu sobre el mango de Mugen, ejerciendo más fuerza en su espada.

Kanda da algunos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del filo de la espada contraria con un salto, pero antes de lograrlo su oponente se lanza de nuevo con la espada elevada por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Exorcista! —rujé dejando caer el arma sobre Kanda, quien apenas tiene tiempo de bloquearla con la suya propia —Entrégamelo —ordena apretando los dientes a la vez que hace distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos se miran frente a frente.

Kanda aun luce completo, el traje sucio no revela cortes profundos, no obstante, su respiración es agitada. Su melena esta suelta, cortesía de un corte hecho por la chica que casi le quita unos buenos centímetros de cabello. La observa y evalúa por unos segundos, es menuda de cuerpo, un par de años menor que el brote de habas, sin embargo, capaz de manejar una espada como todo un espadachín.

Repentinamente mueve su pie derecho hacía delante y en fracción de segundos se lanza de un salto hacía Kanda, la espada se mantiene en forma horizontal, directa hacía su rostro. El exorcista se hace a un lado, pero tan pronto como los pies de la chica tocan el suelo sus talones la impulsan nuevamente hacía él, dando varias estocadas que Kanda esquiva con algo de dificultad.

Ella era rápida.

Lo suficiente como para haber atacado a Marie por la espalda sin que él se diera cuenta.

De su cintura cuelga una bolsa pequeña que emite un brillo singular: La inocencia que les había arrebatado después de que ellos pelearan con los Akuma. Incluso en ese momento él sospechaba que ella ya se encontraba ahí, esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó al chocar nuevamente su filo contra el de Kanda. El exorcista la hace retroceder con ayuda del poder de su inocencia al liberarse, incrementando el enojo en la chica.

—Exorcista-sama, Marie-san está perdiendo bastante sangre —grita el buscador con las manos llenas del liquido rojo, su voz tiembla, Kanda lo nota.

Un sonido extraño llama su atención hacía la chica, ella reía.

—No me sorprendería que no viviera —comentó regresando la mirada envenenada que Kanda le mando —, cuando mi espada toca a alguien es para acabar con su existencia —anuncia orgullosa.

Kanda no puede evitar mirarla con rabia. Ella se estaba metiendo con quien menos debía.

Mugen brilla de color inocencia mientras que una nueva espada se materializa en su otra mano, listas para hacer callar a la desconocida, quien ensancha su sonrisa al ver a la inocencia manifestarse.

—Mugen —profiere satisfecha a la vez que saca su segunda espada de su funda, sus manos se cruzan frente a ella tomando una posición tanto de defensa como de ataque — ¡Serás Mía! —declara al lanzarse ambos contra sí con una sonrisilla confiada.

* * *

—¡Es mía! —chilló causando que los oídos de Allen y Lavi vibraran dolorosamente

Timothy luchaba contra Kiara por el último pedazo de tarta. La hora de la comida ya había pasado, por lo que los platillos ofrecidos por Jerry habían disminuido en gran cantidad, incluyendo la famosísima tarta de queso flan que a Timothy a ella les encantaba.

El postre era tirado de un lado a otro por ambos chicos en un intento de arrebatarlo a su némesis, más no parecía haber avance de ningún lado.

—¡Ya, ya! ¿Por qué no la comparten? —ofreció Allen cansado de ver la situación

Mientras más tiempo pasaba las palabras que se dedicaban iban en mayor medida al lenguaje de un marinero en alta mar.

—¡NO! —respondieron los dos rotundamente mirándolo ferozmente.

Allen no pudo más que quedarse de piedra ante la respuesta.

—¡Suéltalo, yo lo vi primero!

—Ya quisieras zanahoria, lo tome antes que tú —regreso Timothy halando más del plato hacía sí. Podía sentirlo, pronto cedería.

—¿A quién llamas zanahoria, chico esfera? —le reto al ver que él tiraba con más fuerza, sus dedos estaban pegajosos, la cerámica escapaba de sus manos con facilidad, pero no permitiría que Timothy se quedara con la ultima rebanada ¡Antes muerta!

Tiro del plato nuevamente, esta vez inclinándolo hacía un lado, y cuando Timothy intento hacer lo mismo ella lo soltó de golpe haciendo que el postre se fuera de lleno hacía su rostro. Él se inclino rápidamente evitando el pastelazo, y con molestia observo como la niña sonreía

—Ahí tienes tú pastel —dijo en tono burlón, más su diversión no duro mucho. Su rostro cambio drásticamente cuando vio a quien había embarrado con la pieza —; ¡B-Burroughs-san!

El hombre tenía medio rostro embadurnado de merengue y restos sólidos de la torta, incluso sus lentes estaban manchados de ello. Todos guardaron silencio, Timothy y Kiara retrocedieron intimidados ante su inercia, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y se quito lentamente los restos del postre para después sacudirla de un manotazo.

—¡L-lo siento tanto jefe de sección Burroughs! —se apresuro a decir Kiara haciendo varias inclinaciones de cabeza a modo de disculpa

El hombre la miro sin ninguna expresión, aun con su bandeja de comida completamente vacía y llena de restos de pastel.

—Exorcista —apuntó súbitamente al ver el uniforme negro de rayas rojas, esa enana era una de ellos al igual que los que estaban a su lado —, no creí fueran tan incompetentes, pero que más podría esperar de los brutos que solo saben usar la fuerza. Al menos deberías saber cómo usar un simple plato ¿O es que acaso no sabe comer?

Allen y Lavi lo miraron incrédulos a sus palabras. Mark Burroughs era el jefe de la tercera sección científica, un hombre frio e inexpresivo que decía las cosas sin la más mínima pizca de tacto. Kiara lo miro asombrada ante lo dicho, su pequeño rostro descendió avergonzado y humillado, sintió sus ojos humedecerse a la vez que apretaba los labios.

Timothy notó como sus pequeños hombros temblaban, ella seguramente lloraría. Sus cabellos anaranjados cubrían sus ojos, sin embargo, veía la mueca que hacía para evitar sollozar.

—Yo, de verdad lo siento. No volverá a suceder —susurro con su vocecita de cristal

—Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, informare de esto a komui Lee —habló mirándola a través de sus gafas de montura redonda—, es más, en este momento iremos a su oficina

Burroughs hizo el ademán de tomarla de la mano, pero antes de poder tocarla Allen la alejo de él y Lavi intercepto su mano evitando su acción.

—Ella ya se disculpo, es suficiente —habló el Bookman soltándolo.

Se miraron mutuamente, Lavi había dejado su faceta relajada para cambiarla por un semblante serio; Mark desvió su mirada hacía Kiara y luego hacía Allen, quien aun la sostenía del brazo. Inevitablemente frunció el seño

—La están encubriendo —acusó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca —, eso quiere decir que apoyan sus payasadas inmaduras

—Fue un accidente, Kiara ya le pidió disculpas —apuntó Allen de forma amable pero firme —. No había razón para llamarla ignorante

Burroughs estaba a punto de debatir lo dicho por el exorcista cuando una voz se elevo por toda la cafetería, la mayor parte de los miembros que se encontraban ahí volvieron la vista hacía la puerta del salón: En el marco se encontraba Johnny, extrañamente jadeante y acalorado.

—¡Allen! —Jadeo acaparando la atención de los cuatro exorcistas y de Burroughs, quien lucía aun molesto por lo sucedido— ¡Te necesitamos, es acerca del arca!

Él asintió, y aun con Kiara a su lado avanzo algunos pasos hacia Johnny.

—Si nos permite, hemos de retirarnos —dijo dándole la espalda al científico. Lavi no tardo en ir tras él, después de todo su curiosidad y la urgencia en la voz de Johnny lo incitaron a seguir a Walker.

Mark Burroughs permaneció de pie a un lado de la mesa donde anteriormente habían estado los exorcistas, observando cómo estos se alejaban de ahí a paso rápido. Repentinamente sintió como alguien lo empujaba de costado haciendo que cayera sentado en una de las sillas que había ahí.

Un borrón oscuro paso a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en la puerta de la cafetería, Timothy le saco la lengua e hizo una mueca burlona

—Nadie se mete con la zanahoria más que yo —aviso retomando su camino en busca de sus compañeros, dejando al hombre en la solitaria mesa.

...

Allen se perdió en la luz del arca.

La extraña estructura parecía dividir la realidad desde el suelo hasta los cielos dejando una abertura de blanca luz, cuya forma simulaba una variedad de figuras aplanadas.

Si no fuera porque ya estaba familiarizado con el artefacto se hubiera sorprendido en gran medida, tanto como lo estuvo la primera vez que lo vio. Bufo molesto al recordar que tenía que quedarse junto a Lavi y Kiara, quienes permanecían atentos a la brillante luz de la puerta; Por supuesto que Timothy deseaba entrar nuevamente en él, le encantaba abrir las puertas para ver a donde llevaban cada una: Tal vez terminara al norte de África, o perdido por las calles de Marruecos, inclusive en el carnaval de Nueva Orleans, o simple y sencillamente en la Rama asiática. Nunca se sabía dónde te llevarían.

Pero esta vez sentía mayor curiosidad de saber para que habían solicitado la presencia de Allen, después de todo las puertas estaban ahí, listas para usarse. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que su pregunta pudiera ser contestada, y para su desdicha no era nada de lo que había supuesto.

Johnny fue el primero en atravesar la puerta.

Nadie pudo preguntar nada, pues tan pronto puso un pie en el suelo salió corriendo en busca de quien sabe que.

Lavi, quien había estado pacientemente esperando resolver la causa de tan repentino llamado se acerco al haz de luz.

—¿Allen? —llamó al ver que nadie más regresaba.

Kiara dio dos pasos hacia adelante provocando que Timothy se acercara hasta poder tocar la superficie de la puerta con la yema de sus dedos, pero antes de que pudiera atravesarla Russel y número 65 aparecieron cargando consigo a un Marie semiconsciente y con su traje manchado de sangre. Detrás venían un buscador cuyas manos estaban manchadas igualmente del líquido rojo y Allen, quien trataba de que Kanda se dejara ayudar.

—¡Marie, Yu! —Lavi se apresuro a asistirlos. Kiara permaneció alejada, incapaz de moverse o decir algo, afectada por el reciente hecho.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Timothy al ver mugriento a Kanda, su cabello suelto y su uniforme lleno de tierra y cortes como si de una naranja fuera.

Kanda Yu, el espadachín y exorcista más temido de todos, él había presenciado personalmente la ferocidad de sus ataques y el poder de los mismos; estaba ahí, vencido.

—_Ella_ sucedió —dijo el buscador en un murmullo que apenas llego a sus oídos.

Kanda lo volteo a ver con enojo palpable, no obstante, no era dirigido completamente a él. Su apariencia salvaje parecía haber desapareció, seguramente por la preocupación hacía Marie.

—¡Por aquí! —Johnny apareció por la puerta, seguido por un grupo de enfermeras preparadas que atendieron a Marie con la velocidad de un rayo. Algunas se acercaron a Kanda, pero este las rechazo de forma no muy amable

—Kanda —llamó Allen al ver que el espadachín permanecía inmóvil y silencioso, los pocos cortes que tenía en el cuerpo desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos dejándolo solamente fatigado — ¿Qué sucedió?

Él se tomo un momento para contestar que les pareció eterno a los presentes.

—Perdimos la inocencia —sentenció, apretando el mango de su espada con rabia contenida —, ella se la llevo en nuestras narices.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien, este capítulo es el más corto que eh escrito por el momento. **

**¡Puff! **

**La escena del pastel fue mi favorita, esos dos renacuajos me encantan. ¡Los adoro!**

**Eh estado pensando en dividir la historia en partes, pero aun no las planeo totalmente, esto sale conforme lo voy escribiendo y de acuerdo a las ideas que tengo, así que a mi también me sorprenden algunas escenas. **

**Tengo otra seudo-mala noticia.**

**Les diré que anteriormente tenia una hermosa laptop donde me era más fácil escribir cuando se me diera la gana, pero desgraciadamente no soy hija única, así que mi hermana menor que aun sigue estudiando se la quedo al regresar al instituto. Mi familia vive en Quintana Roo y mi hermana en Yucatán, lo que significa que me tengo que conformar con esperar mi turno para usar la PC, que por cierto es limitado :$**

**Eh avanzado algunos capítulos mientras mi querida enana a estado de vacaciones, pero me temo que no me aguantaran demasiado, a lo mucho un mes. Tocando otro tema**

**¿Se dieron cuenta que no es domingo y hay actualización?**

**Quién digo YO le daré una galleta en forma de delfín.**

**Bueno, eh estado pensando en cambiar los días de actualización, pero aun no me decido por uno. Así que les aviso en el siguiente capítulo:**

**5ª noche. Preludio **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si te dijera que cuando te conviertas en el 14° tendrás que matar a gente importante para ti, entonces ¿qué harías?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Nos leemos luego gente!**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LUVORATORRRRRY!_

_Love me baby, baby, give me very, very _

**¿Un review?**


	5. Noche, Preludio

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente!**

**Bueno esto es una actualización super express porque estoy a punto de salir de viaje en menos de una hora y aun no termino mi maleta, estoy muriendo de enfermedad y créanme que cuando digo que casi escupo mis pulmones es cierto. Ya ni la bufanda me ayuda demasiado ¡Arrggg! detesto estar enferma.**

**—o— **Esto significa cambio de escenario, es decir un cambio de un lugar a otro: como de la Orden oscura a algún lugar del mundo como la Rama norteamericana.

**... **Significa cambio de escenario, pero dentro del mismo lugar, por ejemplo: del comedor de la Orden a la sala de entrenamientos.

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, últimamente eh estado muy dedicada a mis practicas. Well, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Disclamer: **_D. Gray-Man no me pertenece al igual que la gran mayoria de los personajes que aparecen, estos son creación de Hoshino Katsura bitch-sama. Me pregunto si viviré para ver el siguiente capitulo del manga?_

* * *

**Innocent soul**

**5ª noche. Preludio**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando estés en medio de la desesperación y la tristeza, yo estaré ahí para sostener tú mano._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&.

El eco de sus pisadas resuena por todo el pasillo.

Tenía que comprobar lo dicho por su hermano con sus propios ojos o de lo contrario no lo creería, no mientras ella se llamara Lenalee Lee.

Intento frenar su carrera una vez se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sonidos venían desde el interior anunciando la presencia no de una, sino de varias personas. Se quedo un momento frente a ella, intentando calmar su corazón por tan repentina carrera. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando Komui le dio la noticia, había echado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacía la enfermería, lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Dejo salir un suspiro y con una mano en el pecho abrió la puerta.

Un pasillo amplio se mostro ante ella al igual que camas extendidas a lo largo de las paredes y cortinas que las separaban una de otra, cerca del final distinguió algunas siluetas que conforme se iba acercando se le hacían familiares.

En la cama de blancas sabanas Noise Marie reposaba con los parpados cerrados, rodeado de sus compañeros y amigos exorcistas: Kanda y Allen estaban junto a Lavi, los tres de pie a un costado, mientras que Miranda y Chaoji estaban sentados a ambos lados de la cama, Miranda sosteniendo su mano con un gesto triste. Incluso el general Tiedoll había llamado desde Luxemburgo —lugar de su actual misión— para saber cómo se encontraba.

—Lenalee —llamó Allen al reparar en su presencia.

Ella permaneció frente a la cama, mirando el rostro tranquilo de Marie después de ser intervenido de emergencia, al parecer el golpe recibido había perforado uno de sus pulmones, casi rosando el corazón; El alivio la invadió como una ola que dejo anestesiado su cuerpo, sentía como si apenas pudiera respirar después de mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —susurro para sí misma.

Marie había pasado por tanto, no necesitaba más dolor y tragedias que llevaran su vida a la miseria. Suficiente tenía con estar ciego y ser parte de la organización más egoísta que pudiera existir. Porque cualquier trabajo normal no te pediría sacrificar tu vida por el bienestar de otros, no te llevaría directamente a la boca del lobo para pelear eternamente una batalla que no parecía avanzar hacía nada.

Inevitablemente miro hacía Kanda, estaba preocupado, lo sabía al ver la expresión de su rostro. Seguramente le pesaba en la conciencia lo sucedido en la misión que los dejo con un herido y con la pérdida de un fragmento de inocencia. No obstante ella estaba más tranquila al verlo con ropas holgadas y una bata, eso indicaba que sus heridas eran menores y más fáciles de sanar.

—¿Dónde están Kiara y Timothy? —preguntó una vez que Allen se acerco a ella.

Estaba preocupada, Johnny le había dicho que ellos estaban ahí cuando recién arribaron Kanda y los demás del arca.

—Están con Emilia —la reconforto con tranquilidad —, los llevo para sus clases regulares.

Ella asintió, era mejor que no estuvieran cerca por si las cosas empeoraban; Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo la dejaron agotada, sin contar que sus heridas aun no sanaban del todo. Inconscientemente se inclino hacía Allen, tomando de apoyo su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y se mantuvo así por largo rato.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo hacer.

Busco su mano a tientas y la tomo gentilmente dándole un suave apretón, él estaba ahí y lo estaría cuando ella lo necesitara. Después de todo conocía el miedo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, la perdida de alguno de sus compañeros era suficiente para hacerlos sentir perdidos y tristemente vacios.

Era por eso que en momentos como esos habían aprendido a buscar la presencia del otro, la calidez y tranquilidad que solo se podían dar mutuamente sin palabras de por medio.

Sus manos entrelazadas, simple y sencillamente eso.

—o—

—¡Esto no es posible! —rugió dejando caer el puño sobre la mesa, el audífono del teléfono aun cerca de su oído, escuchando rabioso a su interlocutor — ¡La inocencia no puede perderse así como así!

—Ya está hecho, no puede hacerse más que identificar al ladrón —contestó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea —. Durante el ataque dos exorcistas resultaron heridos, casi perdemos a uno de ellos.

Malcolm C. Lvellie arrugó el gesto rotundamente enfadado, poco satisfactoria era la información que estaba recibiendo, en especial cuando se trataba de un trabajo tan importante como la recolección de los fragmentos de inocencia.

La mujer dijo algo más, pero él había dejado de prestar atención al escuchar el reporte de misión emitido por Kanda Yu, incluso después de tanto tiempo los segundos exorcistas resultaban ser un fracaso. Sin la menor pizca de delicadeza colgó el teléfono y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos aun frustrado por la noticia.

Recientemente había regresado del Cuartel general, incluso aun estaba en investigación la aparente muerte del general Cross Marian, para tener que volver a las instalaciones. Su mirada se elevo cansina y decidida, no había más remedio.

—Inspector Link —llamó, el rubio no tardo en presentarse frente a él, como la costumbre dictaba —prepara las cosas, partiremos al Cuartel General a primera hora —sentenció serio

—o—

Había permanecido bastante tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de Marie, incluso sabiendo que las enfermeras cumplirían con su deber debía calmar esa ansiedad que se instalo en su pecho, un mal presentimiento rondaba por su cabeza, lo sentía, algo malo pasaría.

Miranda y los demás se habían marchado desde hacía horas, incluso la media noche ya estaba saliendo y ella permanecía ahí, recostada a un costado de Marie velando por su sueño. De vez en cuando él parecía tener una pesadilla, pero estas desaparecían después de un rato. Estaba cansada, la mayor parte de la mañana Kiara y Timothy fueron su responsabilidad en la ausencia de la General Klaud y el General Tiedoll, mientras que la tarde se la había pasado entrenando, eso junto a la noticia repentina de lo sucedido en la misión de Marie y Kanda la dejaron agotada física y mentalmente.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, ella prometió a Miranda que cuidaría de Marie en su ausencia, incluso Kanda había lucido agradecido cuando comento que se quedaría un rato más a acompañarlo, pero su límite era ese, su cuerpo no resistiría más. Unos ligeros golpecitos en su mejilla la sacaron del estupor del sueño que iba y venía, una manta término en sus hombros arropándola, cosa que agradeció.

—Lenalee —Allen está de pie junto a ella, mirándola con esos ojos gentiles y cálidos —, ya es tarde ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? —Sugirió amable a la vez que echaba una mirada a Marie —, la enfermera en jefe dijo que estaría bien, lo peor ya paso.

La chica se incorporó aun con el rostro adormilado, en la neblina de los sueños aquella silueta y voz amable le eran muy familiares, el pasado revivió en ese momento mostrándole la imagen de su hermano de joven.

—Hermano —murmuró causando confusión en el peliblanco, sus manos se extendieron hacía él pidiendo una abrazo, cosa que Allen dudó por un momento. Lenalee era noble, ni siquiera el pequeño egoísmo que se apoderaba de ella raramente le permitía hacer demandas personales.

Seguramente cree que soy Komui —razonó para sí aun meditando el pedido, lo mejor sería decirle que él era Allen y no su hermano, pero el gesto suplicante de ella le hizo difícil elegir entre lo correcto y lo que no.

—Lenalee, soy Allen —dijo bajito para no despertar a Marie, más ella aun tenia extendidas sus manos, esperando que le correspondieran.

—Por favor —pidió provocando conflicto en el Inglés.

No muy a su pesar y con un poco de remordimiento se acerco a ella y la rodeo con los brazos mientras ella procedía a lo mismo, acurrucándose contra él como solía hacerlo de pequeña junto a su hermano. Espero por un rato a que ella se durmiera de nuevo, pero esta vez más profundamente que cuando la encontró. En momentos como esos era cuando sentía más deseos de proteger a las personas que le importaban, era la calidez y la presencia de Lenalee lo que le demostraban que Allen Walker aún tenía conciencia sobre el 14°

.

.

.

.

.

**Si te dijera que cuando te conviertas en el 14° tendrás que matar a gente importante para ti, entonces ¿qué harías?**

.

.

.

Sus brazos estrecharon con mayor fuerza el cuerpo que sostenía junto a él. Eso no lo permitiría, no mientras Allen Walker aún existiera.

…

—¿Allen? —inquirió Timothy soltando un bostezo.

Recién estaba saliendo de su habitación en busca de algo de agua cuando encontró al Exorcista mayor en el pasillo, en su espalda llevaba un bulto envuelto en mantas. El peliblanco llevo una de sus manos a sus labios pidiendo silencio.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —señalo al pequeño, este se encogió de hombros aun con el rostro adormilado

—Tengo sed —se defendió tallándose un ojo para espantar al sueño.

Allen asintió siguiendo su camino por entre las habitaciones de exorcistas hasta terminar frente a una en especifica, con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta e ingreso a ella en silencio bajo el ojo cansado de Timothy. Él podría jurar que esa no era la habitación de Allen, pero no lo pensó mucho antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Lenalee la depositó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Tenía que ser rápido o de lo contrario Komui lo mataría con ayuda de Bak si supieran que estaba ahí; Con algo de torpeza le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con las mantas nuevamente. Ella se giro entre las colchas dejando que su cabello callera frente a su rostro, cosa que Allen vio con una sonrisa, llevo su mano al rostro femenino y retiro las hebras verdes hasta llevarlas detrás de su oreja. La paz del rostro durmiente de Lenalee era algo que no se cansaría de ver.

Antes de salir al pasillo verifico que este se encontrara vacio, si nadie lo veía era como si no hubiera sucedido. Se sintió aliviado tan pronto se encerró en su habitación, ahí la seguridad no le hacía falta. Se quito las botas y se dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos; había regresado a su anterior vida desde la partida de Link, incluso ver la cama vacía a un lado de la suya le daba alivio. Cerró los ojos agotado por el largo día, dejándose envolver por el cantó silencioso del sueño que lo reclamaba como suyo.

.

.

.

La superficie del agua se turbo distorsionando la imagen que el lago le mostraba.

La inmensa luna blanca aun brillaba fantasmagórica sobre su cabeza, los pocos árboles a su alrededor eran similares a manos huesudas que trataban de alcanzar el cielo a la vez que las cruces se esparcían por los costados del lago como tumbas abandonadas. El reflejo de la luna blanca se mostraba oscura sobre la superficie del agua, tal cual como solía pasar cada vez que llegaba a ese mundo de pesadillas. Silencioso se acerco a la orilla y se hincó para ver mejor lo que la superficie le mostraba.

Esta vez no estaba el paisaje de edificios destruidos y de Lenalee solitaria llorando como si no hubiera mañana, solo encontró el reflejo de la bóveda celeste. La luna negra se expandió por toda la superficie contaminando el cielo estrellado que se reflejaba, tiñendo las aguas de negras alas de cuervo que volvieron turbia la superficie. Su propio reflejo fue consumido por la oscuridad.

Allen se inclino curioso por el suceso, aquel lago era lo único que lo conectaba con el mundo destruido de su amiga, si el agua no volvía a la normalidad no la encontraría nunca más en ese mundo que compartían. Una mano oscura salió desde las profundidades tomándolo del brazo y lo arrastro hacía el lago con fuerza. Inmediatamente perdió el aire de sus pulmones y sus manos se agitaron violentamente para llegar a la superficie, pero aquel extraño ser lo hundía más y más.

Por una fracción de segundo pudo ver su rostro, pero nada se comparo con la extraña y maniática sonrisa con la que le correspondió cuando Allen dejo escapar la ultima bocanada de aire que guardaba. Lo había visto con anterioridad. Rondaba a su alrededor aun en los sueños o en la realidad, su pesadilla vuelta carne y hueso, el ser que lo devoraría hasta hacerlo desaparecer:

El 14°, Neah.

…

Se despertó de golpe.

Una capa de sudor perlaba su frente pegando sus cabellos a la piel, se sentía sofocada en aquella habitación, el aire le faltaba ¿Era su imaginación o realmente se estaba ahogando?

De una patada apartó las sabanas que la cubrían y se incorporó tratando de regular su errática respiración. Otra vez había tenido pesadillas, las suficientes como para dejarla en ese estado lamentable. El sol aun no salía, lo podía ver a través de la ventana cerrada, seguramente aun faltaba algo de tiempo para que el lugar cobrara vida con su ruidoso barullo diario.

Llevó una mano a su cabello suelto y busco una liga entre su cómoda, el calor era insoportable. Una vez amarrado se puso de pie y abrió la ventana dejando pasar el fresco viento Ingles, la calefacción estaba trabajando de más. No le apetecía salir al exterior, o al menos no cuando se sentía débil como en aquella mañana.

El sueño aun estaba fresco en su memoria, tal cual como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior; su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, como si le apuñalaran repetidas veces con un pica hielo. Necesitaba sus pastillas, o de lo contrario se sentiría desfallecer por tanto dolor. Tambaleando se acerco a su mesa de noche y extrajo de su cajón un frasco naranja con pastillas, rápidamente vació su contenido en su mano y se lo llevo a la boca desesperada por la agonía que sufría. Agotada se tiro de espaldas a la cama dejándose hundir entre el dolor y el alivio que la embargaban.

Nuevamente los sueños y las pesadillas regresaban por ella, justo como en aquel entonces.

…

El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, lo podía ver desde la azotea. Los rayos se mostraban con mayor fuerza mientras el astro rey se elevaba en el cielo que iba aclarando con su trayecto. El día anterior no había sido el mejor, empezando por la pequeña discusión con el jefe de la tercera sección científica y terminando con las pesadillas que lo habían despertado tan temprano, y lo peor de todo es que apenas recordaba de que trataba el mal sueño. Incluso había perdido el apetito, si por él fuera se hubiera dirigido tan pronto término su baño a la cafetería, pero esta vez era diferente.

La mente de Allen voló por los sucesos acontecidos recientemente, nada iba bien desde que habían regresado de la misión en París (Orfanato Hurts, lugar de origen de Timothy), lugar donde había tenido un encuentro algo extraño con un nivel 4, a quien hubo atravesado con su espada junto consigo mismo. Aquel Akuma le había brindado algunas palabras que rondaban su cabeza constantemente desde su encuentro.

…

—_La crown clown es una espada exorcizadora... solo tiene efecto contra lo demoníaco —habló Allen serio ante la cercanía del Akuma —, solo daña a los Noé y a los Akuma_

—_¿ Solo contra lo demoníaco? — Inquirió el demonio con una sonrisa agónica —, pero qué dices, de ser así ¿por qué estas sufriendo tanto ahora..?_

…

¿Por qué la Crown clown me lastimó? —Pensó frustrado y repentinamente sintió miedo, la espada solo dañaba el mal —, nunca antes había sucedido esto

—No lo entiendo... —Allen se encogió en su lugar. Las dudas crecían cada vez más en él, pero las respuestas eran tan escasas. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, no deseaba seguir torturándose más con las ideas que le venían a la cabeza, involuntariamente a su mente llego lo sucedido hace un par de días.

_Allen-kun es novio de Lenalee-chan_

La imagen de su amiga apareció bajo sus parpados, una y otra vez. Kiara lo había dicho porque no conocía la situación real, si ella supiera que Lenalee quiere a todos por igual no lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, había algo cierto ahí, él gustaba de la compañía de la chica. Lenalee era una persona amable y considerada, por eso mismo estaba en alta estima a su parecer, por lo que por ella haría cualquier cosa; Un gran resplandor cubrió el cielo antes de que pudiera lamentar el curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos, la luz era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego. Aquellos rayos eran cálidos y reconfortantes.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó cubriendo sus ojos. Poco a poco el resplandor fue desapareciendo dejándole ver un gran cristal, el cual resplandecía de inocencia— ¿Q-qué es eso...?

La neblina que emitía fue desapareciendo dejando ver a ambos lados otros dos cristales que rodeaban al principal, era del tamaño de un edificio de tres pisos y brillaba con un resplandor mortecino

—Inocencia...

Allen agudizó su vista para tratar de identificar la fuente de tal objeto, pero su sorpresa fue tal al notar que dentro del cristal central se podía distinguir una silueta humana.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bien, actualizó porque como ya dije me voy de viaje y ahí no hay internet para poder subir el cap. **

**No tengo mucho que comentar realmente, eh estado escribiendo One-shots, solo para salir de mi inactividad. Ahmmm ¿Capitulo familiar? o casi, le cambie algunas cosas. **

**Gracias por el Review Manu259, y por supuesto por las felicitaciones, estoy feliz de que al menos se tome el tiempo de dejar un comentario.**

**Aún no elijo día de actualización, así que no se ilusionen de que sean los jueves, me marcho que ya es tremendamente tarde. Coman frutas y verduras y por supuesto la deliciosa y adictiva Nutella, me babeo por eso.**

**En fin Pc fuera.**

**Paz :u **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A favor de la campaña **«Con voz y voto»**: porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Extraído del perfil de **Kryptonita**. __Amo a esta mujer, siempre tan directa._

**Así que... ¿dejaras Review o me manosearas?**


End file.
